Just Mai
by FuturePast
Summary: Joey and Mai see each other in a new light. Tristan is a bit screwede up. JoeyMai Please Review.
1. Stuff to do

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh don't belong to me 

JUST MAI CHAPTER 1: Stuff to do

"C'mon, c'mon man, it's just Mai for Ra's sake. I can do this, yeah, I can," there was a pause, "I can't do this ," Joey turned around.

"Oi! Wheeler!" Mai's smooth voice cut through the air.

"Er, Mai," Joey started to turn back around, "hi," he said facing her.

The sunlight lit her features up, casting a brilliant sheen upon her skin, making her look all the more beautiful than she already was.

What did Joey find so hard about asking her one measly little question? He had known her for a while now and found talking to her easy, that is if they weren't arguing or something. Come to think of it, he argued with her quite easily too.

"So, Wheeler, where's the rest of the gang?" Mai questioned Joey, she was suprised he wasn't with his dwarf friend, Yugi and everyone else.

"Um.." where were they actually? He thought to himself. Oh yeah, he had lost them when he spotted a gatsby stand owned by some Asian guy, what was that place called again? He looked behind him at the stand, Kumar's Greycastle, yes that was it. He had then seen Mai, gorgeous Mai standing all alone by the railings looking out onto the sparkling blue-green ocean water.

"Grrrr," Joey realised that his stomach was rumbling.

"Joey," Mai said, "you're hungry. Want to get something to eat"

Was Mai asking him out? Impossible. She doesn't like me. She was just stating the obvious. Oh well, at least he could get something to eat.

-----

They went to a reasonable priced restaurant by the railings that was overlooking the sea aswell.

And talked, and talked. Every now and then Joey would emit a sad sigh and Mai would wonder what the matter was, she hoped it wasn't her. His coffee eyes looked so sad that Mai just wanted to hug him to make him feel better, but she didn't want to do any thing that might give other people the wrong idea, instead, she resorted to saying, "Joey, look at me,"Joey looked up from staring at his empty plate, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

If only he could say how he wished they were going out, if only he could say how beautiful he thought she was, if only he could say how her purplish-blue eyes awed him, if only he could say how he wanted to kiss her right there and then. But he couldn't. He couldn't say any of that, he could only get lost in her stunning eyes once again.

"Nothing," he mumbled, but Mai knew him better.

Oh! Those eyes, Mai thought, now she was getting lost in Joey's eyes and there was an awkward silence, Joey sensed something with Mai and then, their lips brushed slightly as though they were going to kiss, "Ahem," Mai said suddenly, "I've, er, got to, er, do some stuff." What! Mai thought to herself - do some stuff! What a terrible excuse!

"Yeah," Joey replied, "I've also got to do stuff, er, homework stuff." Holy! He could not believe he just said that, it was the holidays! They took one more quick, awkward look at each other, put some money on the table and left.

A/n: for those who don't know, a gatsby is a roll filled with chips, steak e.t.c

My first attemt at a fanfic, sorry if you don't enjoy,- it will get better, hopefully!


	2. In Denial

CHAPTER 2: In Denial 

Mai had just unlocked the door of her apartment and entered when, "Drrr, drrr"

"I'm coming," said Mai, "Sho"

She picked up her phone, "Hello"

"Hello Mai, um, have you seen Joey anytime today?" It was Yugi.

"No! Why would I? I mean, it's not like I go out to lunch with him everyday"

"Oh my golly! We lost him round about lunch time! That's so peculiar! How did you know that I lost him at lunch time"

"I didn't! I, er, just presumed, he, he"

"Oh well thanks, bye"

"Bye." Mai placed the phone back onto it's stand and sat down on her chunky couch.

What had happened earlier? She had a gut feeling that was very against that 'brush'.It was so strange, she had felt nothing for the young adult before, so why now?

-----

Joey had arrived home and had just closed his bedroom door when, "I believe in, you better believe that, I-I believe in"

"Hi?" he answered, before the chorus of his favourite song ended as his cellphone ringtone.

"Hi"

"Yuug"

"Joey! Where were you today"

"Uh, I was, er, nowhere. I was, er, home"

"No you weren't"

"Yeah, I was, the phone was just disconnected"

"Oh, I see, well, bye then"

"Cheers Yuug"

But Joey was anything but cheerful. He was confused. Everything told him that what had happened earlier was wrong, but, did Mai feel the same way as he did? He was silent for a moment.

Maybe.

A/n: Sho! an exclamation of annoyance or surprise


	3. Is it Wrong?

CHAPTER 3: Is it Wrong? 

"Ding dong," Joey jerked awake suddenly.

"Arr," he took a deep yawn and thought of going back to sleep, "Nah," he spoke to himself looking at the time: 12:17, "Four minutes earlier than yesterday."

He got up and walked into his on suite bathroom, turned the hot tap of his shower on and then reached for the cold tap, also turning it on.

He started to pull off his baby dragon boxers but then his cellphone recieved a message.

He carried on pulling off his boxers, thinking that he would check the text message later. He stepped into the shower, after sweeping his hand under the fountain of water spouting out of the shower nozzle, and wet his hair. "Mmm," he said to himself, showers were always so refreshing in the morning.

He preceded to put shaving foam onto his face and slice his razor through it. He then started to wash his hair and body, finishing with a dallop of conditioner.

-----

He wrapped a towel around his waist, that was good. "AARGH," Joey jumped, Mai was sitting on his bed, "Er, you mind!" he indicated to his cupboard, Mai turned around, "You mind," he said again, she got up,

"Call me when you're done"

Joey shuffled through his drawers, what could he wear that made him look good? "Aha," he settled on a lime green top and jeans, splashed on some aftershave and opened his door after shoving his messy room under the bed.

"You can come in now," Mai sniffed the air, Joey smelled really good.

"About yesterday," she started, "What!" Joey was looking at her oddly, as if he was considering something. Suddenly Mai became very self conscious. What was she wearing? She looked down trying to make it not very obvious.

"Yes, yesterday, er, um, it felt wrong," Joey blurted it out.

Mai sighed, so she wasn't mad,

"But..." he proceeded, "there's only one way to figure it out," he left the sentence hanging.

Was he saying what she thought he was? He leaned in, oh, why not, she lent forward a bit too. He took her waist and pulled her forward all the way. Their lips met, nothing felt wrong, it just felt perfect. He pushed her for more, she obliged. 2 minutes later they were gasping for air. Mai blushed as Joey stroked her arm, sending shivers down her back.

"That was nice"

"A compliment? From the Wheeler?" He looked so confused that she hugged him, she didn't care what others would think. This was right.

Joey was taken aback from the sudden burst of affection, but he relaxed immediately, then he stiffened as his phone rang again. Mai looked up at him daring him to answer the phone. He answered it. It was the text message he had neglected earlier. Of course, it was Yugi, asking if he wanted to come to the arcade. Joey replied that he would see Yugi in 10 minutes.

"Well...I gotta go. Arcade"

"You gotta go?" Mai was being sarcastic, they both knew Joey didn't _gotta_ go to the arcade, he wanted to.

Joey smiled sheepishly, "Come," he said holding out his hand, " Mai took it uncertainly, she had never gone to hung out with them before, but she really wanted to be with Joey.


	4. Almost Revealed

CHAPTER 4: Almost Revealed 

Loud noises met her ears as soon as she entered the arcade.

It was quite fascinating, really, she decided. The bright lights were cheerful and the noises were friendly. She turned around in response to Joey's laugh, "What?" she suddenly noticed her mouth was hanging open and she was squeezing Joey's hand hard.

She let go, she wasn't sure if she wanted others to know that they were together yet. Just then, "OI!" it was Yugi, "Oh, hi Mai never seen you here before, Joey persuade you to come"

"I saw her on the way and invited her"

Mai was suddenly angry at Joey for not telling that they were together now, even though not even a minute ago she didn't want anyone to see.

Maybe he acted on her actions. She looked at him, he winked at her, a secret wink no one was supposed to see, except someone did.

Tristan.

He gaped at them, no, surely not, they didn't get on! Strange, but right now he had a game to play.

-------

Mai was having a great time when she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around, it was Joey, he winked and walked around the corner, beckoning her to follow.

She followed Joey curiously, as soon as she was around the corner, he pulled her forwards and kissed her, stroking his hands through her hair, "Lets tell them," he murmured,

"Not yet," she replied in between kisses. He pulled away,

"Yugi's my best friend, he deserves to know," he said it gently, but firmly.

Mai sighed, "Ok"

Tristan stood staring, NO WAY! He shook the thought from his mind, you're just imagining it, he told himself, but he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

Joey took Mai's hand and led her back to the hub of the arcade. Mai took a deep breath, this was the moment where she would be highly embarrassed, why she didn't know, but she would be. "Yugi, come 'ere"

"No secrets," Serenity stated as-a-matter-of-factly. It was a well known rule that this group didn't keep secrets from eachother, due to a couple of past incidents, "Ren, get a life, this is none of your business," and under his breath, "Loser"

"Why are you and Mai holding hands?" Joey hit his head with his free hand while Mai blushed furiously beside him,

"What did I just say, Brat? Did I or did I not just say it was none of your business?" Serenity grinned gleefully,

"Everyone, guess what-" Joey clamped his hand around her shouting mouth, not letting her say one more word,

"You are such a retard," he spat in her ear, "when we get home, we are leaving now, I'm getting mom to punish you,"

Serenity pleaded with her eyes, but Joey just picked her up, still holding closed her mouth, and carried her out, while spectators watched amazed.


	5. Whole

CHAPTER 5: Friend and Boyfriend

Joey dragged Serenity all the way to the nearest deserted area, "Idiot," he muttered, "I had to make a scene," he faced Serenity, having finally let go of her, "Why are you so damn heavy?" she gaped at him while he flexed his arms stretching them, his muscles rippling, "Joey," the gang and Mai had followed, why was he not surprised, "what's going on"  
"Mai and him are going out," Serenity piped, Joey almost screamed. Serenity stared at him defiantly, "It's true," he sighed, defeated, he didn't feel like carrying her away again, besides, the gang would just follow again. "Cool, I always thought this would happen," Yugi said wisely, everyone stared at him, "C'mon, was pretty obvious it would happen," he shrugged his shoulders and gave up.  
"Anyway, I think its sweet, awwwwww"  
"Shut Up, Ren"  
"So you've given up calling me names"  
"You blind loser, go home, you're irritating the hell out of me"  
"Stop telling me to leave! First you say I'm fat"  
"First of all I didn't and second of all that was the first time I told you to go. Deaf"  
"OK, guys, relax," Yugi intevened, "let's go get something to eat," his proposal was greeted by murmers, Mai looked at the time, it was only half past one. No wonder Joey was always hungry, the arcade took alot out of you. Mai was snapped out of her thoughts by Joey grabbing her hand, apologising for his sister and asking her to join them, Mai nodded.  
They started to walk to the restaurant when they realised none of them had any money left, "This always happens," Tristan groaned, "anyone got their cards with them," everyone looked at Yugi,  
"Yes, why always me"  
"Maybe just coz you are a millionare?" was the sarcastic reply by all of them, even Mai. She was surprised, they all welcomed her into their group and appreciated her for her, she smiled to herself. She had friends, proper ones. She rested her head on Joey's shoulder as they walked, her friend and boyfriend.

A/n: sorry the characters are oc 


End file.
